


Pets

by Lakritzwolf



Series: Flufftober 2018 [8]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Loss of a pet, M/M, Mitchell is the sweetest boyfriend ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakritzwolf/pseuds/Lakritzwolf





	Pets

Every life has its end, human, animal, plant. But it’s one thing knowing it, and another having to experience it first hand. 

Especially bitter is such a loss when nature wasn’t allowed to take its course.

Anders stared at the fish tank with tight lips and crossed arms. A weekend away had never been a problem before. But this time, something had gone wrong. A power blackout that, according to his clock, had happened Saturday morning. And for some reason, the filtration system hadn’t started up again. 

“Anders, I’m so sorry...”

Anders shrugged, not looking at Mitchell. 

“Do you want me to take care of that?” Mitchell asked gently and carefully. 

Anders shrugged again and stomped towards the bedroom. The door closed forcefully, and Mitchell closed his eyes with a sigh. 

Two hours later Anders emerged again, only to find both flat and fish tank empty. He shook his head, went to the fridge, and poured himself a generous amount of vodka. Equipped with that he flopped down onto the sofa and awaited the return of his boyfriend. 

It didn’t take long before Mitchell came back. He bore an incredibly sad look as he sat down next to Anders. 

“I went down to Hobson Bay and buried them there in the tidal flat,” he said softly.  
“You’re a sap,” Anders replied. 

Mitchell didn’t say anything and just put an arm around Anders’ shoulders. Anders pretended he didn’t need the comfort and that he only leaned against Mitchell to do him a favour. Mitchell pretended that this was the case.

* * *

Anders caught Mitchell lost in reading something on his laptop the next day as he came home from work. Mitchell smiled, closed the laptop, and the two went through their usual evening routine, minus the sex. Anders pretended that was normal, and Mitchell did the same. 

A week later, Anders came home to a brightly smiling Mitchell. 

“I got a surprise for you,” he said.  
Anders lifted both eyebrows. “I hate surprises.”  
“I know. But I hope you like this one.”

Shaking his head Anders followed him into the kitchen. He looked around, and froze when his eyes landed on the fish tank. 

It was filled with plants, a nice, large rock with holes, and a few smaller stones in a little heap. 

And amidst all that, a beautiful blue and golden betta. 

“I know he can’t replace your old friend,” Mitchell said, somewhat hesitantly, “but maybe he can become a new one?”

Anders took a deep breath, staring at Mitchell for a long moment with an impression that was impossible to read, then he leaned closer to the glass. The betta seemed to scrutinize Anders as well. 

“Hey there, buddy,” Anders said softly. 

The betta presented his shimmering body to the best of his abilities and then retreated behind a plant. 

“He’s beautiful,” Anders said and straightened up.  
“I know,” Mitchell said. “He... he kind of reminds me of you. Blue like your eyes, and gold like your hair.”  
“Mitchell...” Anders stepped closer and rested his hands on Mitchell’s hips. “You’re such a sap I can’t even find words. And me being the god of poetry, that’s saying a lot.”  
Mitchell just smiled and pulled Anders closer. “So... you like him then?”  
“He’s gorgeous,” Anders said, shaking his head. “Just like you.”

If the betta had any opinion to the heated kisses and the impromptu making out session on the kitchen island, he pretended not to notice. 

Another week passed. Another fish tank appeared in the corner of the living room next to the window. The betta that now lived there was almost entirely black. 

Mitchell didn’t say anything. Anders didn’t say anything either, but then, he didn’t have to.


End file.
